Yume to Negai
by Kanda-Chan
Summary: um... Allen tries to figure out the mystery behind Kanda's hair, Lavi flirts with people and Kanda gets drugged, all while waiting for Cross. Ya, much crack... :P Rated for EXTREME innuendoes
1. Chapter 1

Yume to negai: Watashi no jinsei

A/N: So, this is actually possibly going to be a continuous one… maybe…. It's possible. I'm introducing a new OC; her name is a surprise ;)

Warnings: C'mon, ya'll should know the drill by now. Get with the program!

Disclaimer: Nope, DGM isn't mine, but I will have a Kanda!plushie soon and Inu-san is more excited about it than I am, and im pretty damn excited. :P I cant wait!

"Hey, Lavi, have you ever wondered why Kanda keeps his hair so long?" I asked my red-headed comrade as we walked down the length of the train together. We were on our way back to our room, where the grumpy-samurai in question was waiting. Lavi looked at me curiously with his good eye, and I shrugged. "I'm curious." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I'm not real sure why he keeps it long, but everyone thinks it has to do with his family. Ya know, like, siblings." He smiled at my shocked face. "What? Didn't think Yuu-Chan had siblings?" He asked.

"Well, with the way General Tiedoll acts around him, I didn't think he had any family." I responded as we got closer to our compartment.

"Oh ya, he's got family. He's got a sister, a brother, and an uncle, as far as I know. His parents are dead, and he had an older sister who also died." He replied, opening the door. Kanda was napping, still sitting up of course. I sighed.

"He's gonna have back troubles, he keeps sleeping like that." I muttered. Lavi snickered, and reached out to poke Kanda's shoulder as the train starting slowing down. I reached up to grab our bags.

"Wake up Yuu, we're at our stop." Kanda opened his eyes while Lavi moved to grab his suitcase. "Thanks, Brit." I sighed again.

"Doesn't anyone know how to use my name?" I asked. Lavi's response was a rolling of the eye, which was slightly dramatic.

"Of course we know how to use your name, Al. Well, except for Kanda. I doubt he even knows your name." He smiled cheekily at Kanda, who glared back, wide awake.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid rabbit. Of course I know the kids' age. What, do you think I'm an idiot or something?" He snapped.

"I do." I muttered. He turned his glare on me and I smiled innocently. Then he sighed,

"Great, I'm stuck for 3 months with a pair of wise-asses." He mumbled before walking away, one hand holding a bag, the other hand on the hilt of mugen.

"Whoa… He didn't attack or insult you. What'd you do, drug him?" I opened my mouth, then closed it, then giggled at the thought of a drugged Kanda.

"N-no," I got out between laughs, "But I should have!" Lavi started laughing slightly as well, and we proceeded to trot after Kanda, devising a plan in whispers.

"What the hell are you two doing back there? You sound like a couple of girls gossiping." Kanda asked, not looking back. I took the chance to make a funny face at his back, causing Lavi to chuckle again. I joined in when Kanda turned to glare at us.

"Nothing Yuu, absolutely nothing." Lavi said, grinning. I smiled and waved.

"You two get in front. I don't trust you." He said, pausing long enough for us to catch up.

"You don't trust anyone, bakanda." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I passed by. He glared at me, and I glared back. When Lavi and I were a good distance ahead, he started walking again. I glanced at Lavi, and smiled. I got a grin back, and a whisper.

"Make sure you keep him distracted at dinner, k?" He whispered. I smirked.

"It won't be that hard. After all, Kanda loses focus easily when someone insults him." Lavi nodded.

"True that." We looked back to see Kanda glaring at the two of us, and we smiled and waved. (A/N: cookies to anyone who can guess that Reference :D)

"He'll never guess" I said as I turned back around. Lavi nodded at me.

'Oh the things we have in store…' I thought.

A/N: Ok, im so sorry about the very short chappy…. I promise the next one will be better. Its just that im, like, supa busy right now. The only reason ive got this up, is because im a baws and I have no homework. :D so, ya's. It took me forever to f-ing write this, and its only 3 pages. :P this is bogus. BTW, I might be getting a puppy! :D ima name it timcampy, just to piss people off and make them jealous. :D yay! Lol.

In other news, I am one of these away from a 90 in my STUPID ENGLISH CLASS. I wish she would just take the f-ing assignement up already so it can get graded! (This week was a creative essay, YAY! I live for them, its how I combine homework and anime into one essay of awesome. Ya…..)

So, thank you my precious readers ^^ I love you all, and happy early Halloween, even though I probably wont post this until after Halloween XD Baiiiiiiiiiiii

EDIT: Dude, I actually posted this bitch before Halloween :D and I FINALLY got my Kanda!plushie, which Inu-san keeps threatening to take from me, cause I now carry it EVERYWHERE. Thank you for waiting for me to upload crappy sucky stories that make no sense, and I promise ill update something else soon :P Love, Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Im aliiiive! So, I know I said I was gonna update 3 of my stories, but im in a bit of a depression and I have no inspiration.. so I need inspiration before I can do much more than this. ^^' Im kinda depressed 'cause me and Inu-san got in a fight recently, and.. now he wont talk to me. So… ya. That's my sob story for this week.**

**It had been a quiet evening, which made Kanda very suspicious. Allen and Lavi had been whispering and giggling earlier, and now they were being quiet and exchanging what they thought were secret looks. And Lavi wasn't even calling him Yuu-Chan, not that he was complaining of course. But what was even weirder was that Allen hadn't spoken to him once since they got to their cabin. This time, he was complaining. The brat was less annoying than the baka usagi, and they could sometimes have a decent conversation. He almost missed it. He glanced again at the pair, who was sitting next to him at the small table in the kitchen. They shared another glance, and then Lavi smiled. Allen nodded and turned to Kanda, then blushed when he realized Kanda had been staring at them. **

"**What are you looking at Bakanda?" Kanda glared at the boy. He had been acting suspicious since they got off the train and now he had the gall to ask Kanda what he was staring at. Hypocrite.**

"**A moyashi and a rabbit that are being very suspicious." He snapped back. Allen smiled sheepishly.**

"**Sorry. Didn't know it bothered you that we're keeping secrets from you." He said, his smile slowly becoming a mischievous grin. "Then again, you do keep secrets to yourself, so its only fair." Now the brat looked smug. **

"**What are you going on about moyashi? I do not keep secrets." He replied indignantly. **

"**Oh, Kanda, its ok. You can trust us, you know. After all, everyone knows anyway." He could hear lavi cackling and almost glared over at him, but something told him not to look away from the white-haired boy. **

"**What the fuck are you talking about."**

"**You secretly being a girl, of course." Kanda froze. 'what the fuck? They think im a girl. What?' His thoughts were cut short as Allen and Lavi both started laughing hysterically. His eye twitched and he realized he'd just been fooled. 'Well played moyashi. Well played.' Allen was the first to recover, and he wiped away tears of mirth.**

"**Oh god, kanda, you should have seen your face. That was hilarious!" He said. Kanda glared more intensly, then turned back to his food, and ignored the pair that was now laughing quietly, whispering about how good that was. As he ate, he noticed his food had an odd aftertaste. He shrugged it off, and continued eating. As he set his chopsticks down, he started to feel odd. As he put a hand to his head, he suddenly got very dizzy and saw black spots in his vision. That was when he noticed the small bottle that was sticking out of Lavi's pocket, and as he blacked out he muttered 'bastards..' Then, his world went black. **

**A/N: I know Its short. Im sorry. Ya, cliffy. Suck it up. Im currently in Ohio, taking a break from driving. Im actually navigating now. Been in the car since 11 am, its now.. 5:31 pm. Ya. I've spent…6 and a half hours in a mustang with my dad. And we've still got 8 more hours of driving. –sigh- Will post this when I get to my hotel later. I might write another chapter tonight if I decide that you guys love me enough. Which im sure I will. I miss my Elmo and my dear Usagi-chun! (check out her stories when you get time, she's worth it.) Iloveyou all!**

**Kanda-chan out. 3/22/12**


End file.
